SECUESTRADA
by LIly cullen madero
Summary: Nunca pensé que esto me pasaría a mí, no soy un ángel pero no merezco esto, ¿qué clase de beneficios se obtienen de un secuestro en el que no piden recompensa? El no me quiere dejar ir, pero lo peor de todo, es que yo no quiero irme.LEMMON EDWARD BIPOLAR
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA.

QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.

Secuestrada

Bella pov.

—¿Bella?¿Ya empacaste? — me preguntó una muy ansiosa Alice mientras se abrochaba su cara blusa de D&G, yo solo me encogí de hombros, quitándole importancia.

—Si Bella, el viaje es hoy —dijo Rose, todas las chicas que estaban en las duchas y el vestidor centraron su atención en nosotras—Vuelvan a lo suyo. —ordenó Rose con irritación, nunca podían dejar de murmurar, yo me aguante una risa. Mis dos amigas me miraron expectantes.

—Si, ya tengo todo listo Alice— ella sonrió complacida— Pero recuerda que no es seguro que mama me deje, ha estado seria desde que llegue tarde de aquel bar. — De hecho estaba segura de que mama me dejaría más que feliz, pero me encantaba hacer enojar a Alice.

—Pero lo hemos planeado desde que entramos al instituto, ¡Ya nos graduamos hoy! Solo falta que nos entreguen los papeles en dos semanas ¡y listo! Tenemos que ir juntas, después de esto ya no nos veremos— gritó Alice, hablando tan rápido que tuve que concentrarme para no perder detalle.

—No exageres Alice, iremos a la misma universidad, en el mismo departamento—le recordé, Alice tendía a llevar todo a la exageración.

—Bueno si, pero no será lo mismo.

—Claro que no será lo mismo, estaremos aun más tiempo juntas, solo falta que quieras que tengamos sexo lésbico para fortalecer la unidad—me ayudó Rose.

—No, ahora tengo a Jasper, pero es una buena idea—la miré con los ojos como platos, al igual que las chicas que se vestían, ella solo mantuvo una expresión pensativa. Sabía que mi amiga estaba loca, pero en estas situaciones de verdad que me asustaba —Como sea, pero tenemos que ir juntas a la playa.

—Por cierto Rose, ¿qué hará tu hermano aquí solo en nuestra ausencia? —pregunté

—Seguro que se la pasara pegado a Emmett—contestó con una mueca. Yo sonreí burlona—¡NO EN ESE SENTIDO!-gritó estremeciéndose, reí mientras que Alice fruncía el ceño.

Toma esa Alice, ellos también pueden ser muy unidos-pensé.

—¿Y que va a hacer tu hermano Alice? — le pregunté, solo había visto a su hermano vez que fuimos a la casa de su familia, nos encerramos en la recamara de Alice para ver películas, pero me dio sed de tanto reír y baje a tomar agua. El mellizo de Alice estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina, comiendo una galleta con leche mientras escribía un montón de cosas en una pequeña libreta. Es la imagen más tierna que he visto en un adolecente de 18 años, el se atraganto al verme y empezó a toser, le di unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda y él se sonrojó, no le presté atención realmente, ni siquiera hablamos.

—El ha estado muy raro últimamente— contestó Alice, frunciendo el ceño mientras se ponía lápiz labial —A estado encerrado en su cuarto, no deja de escribir cosas en una pequeña libreta y de vez en cuando sale a hacer algunas compras. Juraría que las bolsas que vi eran de butique de mujer, pero cuando iba a ver su contenido se lanzo a mí y me las quitó, el dijo que era un regalo para Esme y las guardo bajo llave. Pero eran demasiadas bolsas no creo que le regale tanto, además Edward odia ir de compras, aunque puede que sea cierto, el cumpleaños de mama es en dos semanas. — asentí

—O puede que tu hermano sea travesti—dijo Rose, riendo.

—No lo creo, es un buen chico—contestó Alice con cariño. Se notaba que quería muchísimo a su hermano—Además lo ha pasado muy mal últimamente. — Dejé el tema y comencé a ponerme mi sostén de encaje azul.

—Oh Bella, ¿Cuándo fuiste a Victoria Secret's y no nos invitaste? —preguntó Rose impresionada, yo solo sonreí—Se nota que planeas retomar tus noches movidas estas vacaciones —dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, no se equivocaba—Eres afortunada, ¡tu de cama en cama y nosotras sin nuestros novios! —gritó.

—Tal vez tu y Alice deberían fortalecer su unidad —sonreí por la broma, ellas abrieron la boca incrédulas.

—Quizá lo ágamos, pero no te invitaremos—contestaron con falso enojo.

Sonreí terminando de vestirme, Rose entrecerró los ojos y Alice comenzó a reír. Las tres estuvimos listas y salimos de los vestidores, dirigiéndonos a nuestros respectivos autos. Me recargue contra mi carro, saque mi celular y marqué el número de mama, para ver si estaba en lo cierto y me dejaría ir,

Mientras esperaba que contestara un chico alto y vestido de negro con capucha pasó frente a mí y se agacho a abrocharse las agujetas de sus converse.

—¿_Bella?_

—¿Mama? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije del viaje? —contesté vacilante.

—_Si_

—¿Y bien?

—_Claro que puedes ir hija, hasta podrías quedarte más tiempo si gustas_—contestó feliz.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Phil está en la ciudad verdad?

—_Si y queremos pasar tiempo solos, me llevara a Seattle así que cerrare la casa. ¿Tienes tu llave?_

—Si, la tengo. Está bien, pero no se atrevan a pasar tiempo en mi cuarto ¿Ok? Te veo en unos días—dije seria, ella solo rió y colgó.

Bueno ya tenía el permiso, ahora solo faltaba ir por mi maleta, miré hacia el estacionamiento, que ya estaba solo, me giré para meterme a mi auto, pero alguien me agarro por la espalda firmemente y apretó un trapo húmedo contra mi nariz.

—No te are daño—me dijo una hermosa voz aterciopelada en mi oído, antes de que mi cuerpo perdiera fuerzas y se me fuera la conciencia.

**Lo Sé, historia nueva. Este será un long fic, tiene solo unos 5 o 7 capítulos, no recuerdo bien, ya que lleva mucho tiempo escondida en la computadora, pero decidí publicarla.**

**Ahora, para mis hermosas lectoras, quiero pedirles un montón de disculpas por no haber actualizado en ya un tiempo. Pero estoy de vuelta y me pondré al día.**

**Para las que es la primera vez que me leen, las invito a pasarse a mis demás fics.**

**QUE TU CAMA SEA MI HOGAR**

**GAME**

**LA CHICA DE CADA NOCHE.**

**Adheridos separados.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Las quiero**

**Lilit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**

Desperté sintiendo una suave caricia en mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos para volver a dormir, trate de moverme pero no pude. Mis manos estaban sobre mi cabeza, tire de ellas pero nada, estaba amarrada con algo suave, que parecía seda. Entonces todos mis sentidos regresaron de golpe, trate de incorporarme, asustada, recordando la persona que me durmió en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

El pánico me invadió y comencé a moverme, insistente, tratando de zafarme. No podía ver nada, tenía una venda en los ojos.

—Tranquila— dijo una hermosa voz suave, me quede quieta al instante. La sangre se me fue del cuerpo— No te hare daño— lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, me tenían secuestrada.

—No llores, es enserio— dijo de nuevo, su voz se escuchaba a mi lado, cerca.

—Mi familia no es de dinero—contesté, la voz me salió temblorosa.

—No quiero tu dinero, solo quiero que estés estos días aquí a mi lado, y esta era la única manera de conseguirlo—dijo mientras su brazo se aferraba a mi cintura. Recargo lo que pensé era su rostro en mi hombro y pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello, me encogí instintivamente. —Me encanta como hueles—dijo, su voz sedosa. Estaba a punto de gritar para ver si alguien podía oírme, tomé aire, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo sentí sus suaves labios en mi cuello, besándolo. El aire se me atoró en la garganta, después inició un camino de besos por todo mi cuello, de arriba hacia abajo, y luego subiendo a mi mandíbula.

Pude sentir como se puso encima de mí, pero no dejó que su peso me lastimara, aun así yo estaba congelada en mi lugar, con el pánico a flor de piel, sin saber qué hacer.

Una pequeña parte de mi me decía que las caricias eran demasiado placenteras, que disfrutara, pero la parte mayor decía que hiciera algo, lo que sea para estar libre.

¿Quién es esta persona?¿Que quería de mi?¿me haría daño? El había dicho que no, pero ¿Sería verdad? ¿Me dejaría libre de nuevo?

—No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando esto—dijo en cada beso.

No me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a hiperventilar, hasta que el desconocido se quedó quieto, separándose de mí, mientras pasaba una mano por mi mejilla, que estaba mojada con mis lágrimas.

—Tranquila, no te hare daño, no tengas miedo, solo…—se escuchó un fuerte ruido, lejano, de una puerta cerrándose, pude sentir como se tensó.

—Cariño, estoy en casa, baja a cenar—gritó la voz de una mujer—Tu padre también ha venido, baja.

—Mierda…dijeron que estarían en Port Ángeles—susurró mi secuestrador. Vi la oportunidad perfecta para soltar un grito ya que él estaba distraído, tomé aire y grité pero a los segundos el ya me estaba tapando la boca con sus manos—espera. No grites por favor. —rogó mientras yo forcejeaba.

—Hijo ¿Que ha sido ese ruido? —escuché la voz de la mujer muy cerca, amortiguada.

—Nada madre, es la televisión—dijo él con voz temblorosa.

—Bueno…baja a cenar, ya está listo—dijo ella y escuché como sus tacones se alejaban.

Sentí como la mano de mi secuestrador era remplazada por una tela muy suave, la enredó en mi boca, impidiéndome hablar.

—De verdad lo siento, juro que no la dejare ahí mucho tiempo, solo hasta que se vayan—dijo asegurándose que estaba bien amarrada—.Vuelvo enseguida—murmuró y sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, después la puerta se cerró y lo oí alejarse.

Empecé a removerme, jalando con todas mis fuerzas mis manos de las telas que me tenían sujeta. No podía ver nada, no podía hablar, lagrimas de impotencia empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

Necesitaba calmarme o me daría un infarto, traté de regular mi respiración. Bien Bella, piensa cosas bonitas, Me dije a mi misma.

Casi inmediatamente me regañé, al pensar en cómo se habían sentido sus labios besando mi cuello, es decir, solo una loca pensaba esto de su secuestrador. Negué con la cabeza, tratando de despejarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, solo sabía que mis brazos estaban acalambrados. Escuché como el motor de un carro se alejaba y después solo silencio. Abrieron la puerta.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre, te traje de comer—dijo la misma voz hermosa e inmediatamente sentí el olor a comida, se me izo agua la boca. Sus manos me quitaron cuidadosamente la tela de la boca permitiéndome hablar. Me removí y gemí de dolor, enserio me dolían los brazos. — ¿Qué pasa te hice daño?-preguntó alarmado.

Es solo que me duelen los brazos—respondí en un susurro, el se quedó en silencio.

—Te voy a desamarrar, pero solo si me prometes mantenerte quieta—me ofreció y yo asentí rápidamente. El comenzó a desamarrar mis manos hasta que quedaron libres. —Lo siento, pensé que con la seda no dolería.

—¿Me puedo quitar la venda de los ojos? —pregunté.

—¡No! —gritó rápidamente, yo me encogí—handa come—ordenó suavizando la voz. Escuche el ruido de los cubiertos y después sentí el tenedor en mis labios. —Es spagetti, está muy bueno.

Comí con temor, la comida estaba deliciosa, pero podía tener algún tipo de sobnifero, rápidamente deseche esa idea, el dijo que no me haría daño.

…

Sentí algo de frio y me removí en sueños, pero después sentí algo húmedo tocar mi piel, me moví un poco adormilada y abrí los ojos, llevándome un susto de muerte.

A lado de mi, en la cama, estaba sentado mi secuestrador, con una máscara blanca en el rostro que solo me permitía ver sus labios y el color de sus ojos, de un hermoso verde esmeralda.

Espera ¿dije hermoso?

Estaba volviéndome loca, no podía pensar así de mi secuestrador.

—Pensé que las vendas te molestaban para dormir —dijo mirándome. Después volví a sentir eso frio y húmedo en mi vientre, contuve la respiración—No te preocupes, te estoy limpiando. Quédate tranquila—Pidió mientras pasaba una esponja mojada por mi vientre desnudo, fue cuando caí en cuenta de que no traía la blusa ni el sujetador.

-Mi ropa-dije acomplejada.

—Pensé que no eras nada tímida—me miro con reproche y pasó la esponja por mi pecho derecho, haciendo que mis pezones se pusieran erectos. Su vista viajo a mi pecho desnudo, mientras frotaba la esponja en la zona, para luego subirla a mi cuello, negando con la cabeza.

—Puedo bañarme yo sola—le dije molesta, el detuvo su labor unos segundos, pero siguió, ignorándome.

—Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo yo—respondió después de unos segundos mientras mojaba la esponja en un tazón y la exprimía en mi cuerpo, gemí al sentir como masajeaba mi vientre. Inmediatamente el me miro y dejo la esponja de lado, frotando el agua por mi cuerpo con sus manos.

Definitivamente estaba loca, ya que disfrutaba su tacto.

Se inclino y comenzó a besar mis piernas lentamente, y el interior de mis muslos, luego seguí por mi vientre dejando tiernos besos mientras subía sus manos a los costados de mis pechos, haciéndome retorcerme, sus manos mojadas tocaron ligeramente mi pezón, provocando un fuerte gemido en mi, y un temblor. Algo que pareció alarmarlo y rápidamente se incorporo. —Lo siento lo siento, por favor perdóname—pidió mientras habría su closet y sacaba unas prendas, se acerco de nuevo a mí y limpio los restos de agua con la toalla, para después comenzar a ponerme un pijama blanco, de seda.

Yo aun seguía desorientada, por una parte, agradecía que él hubiera parado, pero otra parte de mí, la mayor, decía que siguiera. Me desató nuevamente las manos y me tomó en brazos, mientras que con un pie abría la ropa de cama. Y me colocaba en la cama, lo mire y me di cuenta que el ya traía una camiseta y unos pants de pijama, sin quitarse la máscara apago las luces y se recostó a mi lado. Me tomo en sus cálidos brazos, abrazándome fuertemente, como si temiera que desapareciera.

—¿Por qué no me has amarrado? —le pregunté y él me miro a los ojos.

—Por favor no te vayas—me dijo, sus ojos verdes tristes—Te amo.

Yo solo pude mirarlo impactada ¿Quién era este chico? Parecía tan frágil, educado y tierno, ¿Cómo una persona así puede secuestrar a alguien? Su declaración se repetía una y otra vez por mi cabeza ¿Cómo es que decía amarme? El no me amaba, el estaba obsesionado con migo. De lo único que estaba segura es de que no me aria daño, así que pude relajarme en sus brazos, debatiéndome entre escapar y seguir aquí hasta que el me liberara.

Me atrajo más hacia él y besó mis labios tímidamente, no le devolví el beso en solo un roce y el suspiró, apartándose y escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello.

—Lo siento, por favor perdóname—dijo, su voz sonaba afligida—Por todo.

**Hola, aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Ahora una aclaración, Edward tiene educación y buenos sentimientos, pero le tiene un gran amor a Bella, lo que hace que se esté debatiendo, entre lo bueno, lo malo, entre sus deseos y entre lo mejor para ella, tendrá cambios de humor, esto es solo el comienzo.**

**¿ME DEJAN UN REVIEW?**

**¿POR FAVOR?**

**MIS FICS**

LA CHICA DE CADA NOCHE  
>No me importa hacerme pasar por una prostituta con tal de estar aunque sea una noche en los brazos de Edward Cullen, mi vecino de enfrente, y el hombre que amo. Mal summary LEMMON<p>

QUE TU CAMA SEA MI HOGAR  
>Isabella es arrastrada por sus padres para pasar el verano en familia. Ella no puede creer que la privaran de un verano repleto de sexo, pero al conocer al tímido Edward, su primo adoptivo, se da cuenta de que puede ser una ardiente distracción. LEMMON<p>

Adheridos separados  
>EDWARD-grite, queriéndole decir que no se fuera, que no me abandonara, que estaba embarazada y que se quedara a mi lado, el se dio la vuelta y me miro-…TE AMO, el sonrió y se subió al avión.<p>

Y DE UN CAMBIO NACIO EL AMOR: Edward es un nerd, Bella es popular, ambos se aman en secreto pero no lo saben, el decide cambiar para enamorarla. FUTUROS LEMMONS

AGRADABLE LOCURA TEMPORAL: Edward se siente frustrado por el nuevo comportamiento hostil de su antes dulce esposa, Emmett le aconseja sobre como domar a la fiera. Oneshot.

GAME: bella, la chica timida de el club de lectura, se ve envuelta en un terrible juego que involucra sus sentimientos, ella, inosente e inexperta, decide confiar en quien nunca devio, el juego deja sus consecuancias. Mal summary

SI GUSTAN PASARSE Y DEJARME SU OPINION.

Lilit


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA.**

**LEER NOTA IMPORTANTE ABAJO, POR FAVOR.**

Aquel joven del cual no conocía su rostro me besaba, solo escuchaba su suave voz aterciopelada en mi oído, flotaba por mi mente, tocaba sus suaves cabellos cobrizos mientras me penetraba sin parar, y yo acercaba mi rostro a su cuello.

Amaba su olor.

Nos di vuelta y el soltó unas risitas mientras lo cabalgaba. Tan delicioso. Yo gemía sin parar, la presión en mi intimidad se sentía increíble.

Sentí como me mojaba más y como los espasmos comenzaban a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, empezó a mover mis caderas más rápido.

Entonces desperté.

Desorientada trate de regular mi respiración agitada sin abrir mis ojos, aquella presión tan deliciosa aun la podía sentir en mi centro, e instintivamente me seguí moviendo, tratando de buscar mi liberación.

Entonces recordé todos los sucesos del día de ayer, pero no pude detenerme, el placer estaba enloqueciéndome, bajo de mi escuche un quejido, rápidamente abrí los ojos.

Ahí estaba el, mi secuestrador, aun traía la máscara blanca, en forma de antifaz. El estaba completamente inmóvil debajo de mí, mirándome con sus preciosos ojos esmeralda como platos, impresionado, aturdido, en shock completamente. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y respiraba con dificultad, sus manos echas puño, estaban sujetas fuertemente a la sabana, crispadas.

Entonces me di cuenta.

Yo estaba acostada encima de él, mis manos estaban sujetas a sus cabellos, mi rostro a unos centímetros del suyo, pero eso no era lo peor.

Yo estaba montándolo…

No en todo el sentido, ya que yo todavía traía la fina pijama de seda que él me había dado y el su pantalón de pijama. El caso era que yo estaba restregando mi sexo sobre su muy prominente erección. Prácticamente lo estaba violando. Entonces, mientras comprendía el porqué de su expresión, el orgasmo invadió mi cuerpo completamente, asiéndome temblar y gemir, mis manos apretaron sus cabellos fuertemente, el seguía inmóvil, mirándome impresionado.

Se sentía tan bien, demasiado bien, el orgasmo me dejo completamente aturdida, es decir, he mantenido relaciones con varios hombres y nunca había tenido un orgasmo así, si esto había obtenido solo restregándome contra él, no me imagino lo que se sentirá tenerlo dentro de mí.

Terminé mis movimientos y me dejé caer contra su pecho, exhausta. Mi corazón latiendo desbocadamente, sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas.

Pero él seguía inmóvil. Y no era para menos, tener a una chica pervertida restregándose contra su miembro no era cosa de todos los días, pero estábamos a mano, el me secuestró.

Tomé aire y me incorporé un poco, puse mis manos en su pecho, para poder mirarlo a los ojos, el pareció asustarse.

—¡Te juro que yo no icé nada! Yo aun estaba dormido y cuando te pusiste sobre mi me despertaste y te comenzaste a…mover. Yo no sabía qué hacer, yo no— puse mi mano en su boca, deteniendo su rápido y nervioso comentario.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Suelo hacer cosas mientras duermo, aunque nunca había hecho algo como esto y me sorprende—le confesé, aun sin quitar mi mano de su boca, sus labios se sentían tan suaves. El solo asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Pero seguía sin moverse, tenso.

—No es para tanto—dije viendo su reacción- Tu me secuestraste, ahora estamos a mano. — además esto nunca hubiera pasado si no me hubiera secuestrado, es su culpa, por ser tan sexy, separé algunos cabellos de mi rostro y tomando una respiración. El me miro y luego miro el techo, concentrado, como si lo hallara de lo más interesante, pero pude notar que estaba incomodo. Levanté una ceja y me quité de su pecho, quedando sentada en el. Pude ver como sus manos se crispaban nuevamente, pero con más fuerza contra la sabana, y como endurecía su mandíbula. El seguía mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante.

Lo miré, confundida. Entonces fue cuando ''lo sentí'' y todo tubó sentido.

El seguía completamente duro, presionado contra mi intimidad.

Sonreí, esta era una buena manera de vengarme por mi secuestro, así que moví ''inocentemente'' mis caderas, haciendo más presión. El se tenso.

—La habitación es bonita—dije mirando y moviendo una vez más mi cuerpo para ''apreciar'' sobre diferentes ángulos. El soltó un pequeño gemido, que trato de reprimir, y cerró los ojos fuertemente, respirando profundo. —La decoración es bonita—.agregué, ya que la decoración me recordaba a la casa de alguien, pero no recordaba bien. Dejé ir el tema y me acomodé mejor sobre él, que arqueo un poco su espalda, tratando de ocultarlo de mí.

—Si—contesto simplemente, su voz sonaba agónica. Sonreí.

Toma eso, Pensé mientras movía otra vez mis caderas, actuando como si no me hubiera dado cuenta.

—Mmm…—murmuro y llevo una de sus manos a mi cintura, tratando de quitarme de él.

Oh pero claro que no.

—Oh, lo siento, no me he quitado de ti—me disculpe, tratando de parecer avergonzada, y moví mi pierna. Entonces fingí una mueca de dolor y pegue mi cadera más a su bulto— ¡Calambre!-grité.

—No te muevas mas, por favor—dijo en suplica—…Y así se quitara más rápido el calambre.

—No, yo he oído que se quitan más rápido cuando te mueves, ya que flexionas los músculos —mentí y llevé mis manos a mi muslo, donde empecé a masajear, poniendo presión en mi muslo, y provocando, que por el masaje, también se hiciera un movimiento circular de mi cadera.

Mire hacia mi secuestrador, debería encontrar un apodo más fácil para él.

El tenía sus manos presionadas sobre su rostro, y respiraba de manera agitada. Estaba siendo muy cruel, pero se lo merecía.

—Siento los músculos agarrotados—dije y estire mi espalda, también moví mi cadera de delante hacia atrás—No volverás a amarrarme ¿Verdad? —le pregunté.

—Si es necesario lo haré—dijo con voz ronca, tratando de ocultar lo que sentía de mi, pero yo tenía experiencia en esto—.Ahora…¿Ya se quitó el calambre?-preguntó esperanzado.

—No—dije simplemente y me moví otra vez. Entonces él se alarmo completamente, hasta se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en sus codos. Sus ojos reflejaban pánico, lujuria. El miraba hacia donde yo movía mis caderas y trato de apartarme, pero opuse resistencia, entonces, al yo mirar hacia abajo, me di cuenta de el problema.

Su miembro se asomaba por sobre el elástico de su pantalón de pijama, dejándome ver su glande. Yo me le quede mirando, deseosa. Su punta estaba muy hinchada, por la excitación.

Entonces mi venganza quedó en segundo plano mientras yo comenzaba a luchar con sus manos, que trataban de quitarme de encima.

Puse mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y empecé a mover mi cadera sobre él, rápidamente, haciendo presión, el me miro, no creyéndose mis acciones.

Sus gemidos empezaron a llenar la habitación, sus manos todavía luchaban por quitarme, pero la excitación reprimida lo hacía débil. En algún momento de la faena se rindió y llevó sus largos dedos a mi mejilla, acariciando mientras oíamos el rechinido de la cama.

—Oh Dios…—murmuró, tensándose. Volví a mirar hacia abajo, esperando su final mientras mis movimientos se hacían más insistentes. La cabeza de su pene aun se asomaba, tras unos vaivenes mas, su semen salió del, derramándose contra su camiseta, mientras parecía que el se convulsionaba gimiendo mi nombre y me miraba, desorientado.

—Ojo por ojo mi querido delincuente—le susurré con voz sexy sobre su oído.

Haría de este secuestro el mas tortuoso de su vida, hasta que el me liberara.

**Hola chicas, perdón por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que me fui a extra de cálculo, y pues estuve estudiando, no sé porque ponen calculo como materia obligatoria en literatura, es decir, no tiene ningún sentido.**

**Ahora un aviso: he estado pensando en conseguir una BETA, ya que tengo un problema grave con la ortografía, ya que no corrijo por el poco tiempo libre que tengo, pero el problema es que no sé donde conseguirla, ¿ustedes saben de alguien que pueda ayudarme con esto?**

**Gracias de verdad a todas las chicas que me leen, solo por ustedes actualizo, gracias a todas las que se toman la molestia de dejarme un Review, la verdad me encanta recibirlo, hacen que me sienta bien, así se que les gusta.**

**También para avisarles que seguiré TODAS mis historias, solo que ando un poco corta de tiempo, solo que las actualizo según la cantidad de comentarios, ya que así se lo que opinan, la buena noticia es que ya se vienen las vacaciones.**

**También me e dado cuenta que los reviews para las chicas que no tienen cuenta estaban bloqueados, pero me avisaron y me encargue de ese detalle, ya todos pueden dejar su comentario :)**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**Nos vemos mañana o el martes, con otra actualización.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA**

Suspire por enésima vez, mi secuestrador se había ido de la habitación inmediatamente después de nuestro pequeño acercamiento. Claro, eso no me afectaba realmente, ya que me dejaría tiempo para idear mi escape.

Me incorporé en la cama y me acerqué a la ventana, triunfal.

Al menos si me asomaba y veía el paisaje podría darme una idea de donde me encontraba y así sería más fácil idear mi plan.

Aparté con una sonrisa la cortina, imaginándome como mi secuestrador podía ser tan bobo como para que se le olvidara este pequeño detalle.

Mierda

La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro al ver que la ventana estaba cubierta con periódicos por fuera. Me mordí el labio y traté de agudizar mi oído para ver si escuchaba algún sonido exterior.

Nada.

Solo podía escuchar el silbido de los pájaros, agua resbalando, por lo que supuse que estaba lloviendo, típico en Forks

Suspiré y miré por primera vez la habitación. Era amplia y luminosa, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y aparte de el enorme ventanal cubierto de periódicos no había otra ventana. Una pared entera estaba llena de libros y CDs, también había un escritorio con una lámpara de noche.

Me acerqué viendo la libreta que estaba abierta sobre el escritorio y la revisé pasando todas y cada una de las anotaciones ahí escritas. Por cada página que pasaba me sentía más impactada.

La elegante caligrafía describía la manera en la que sería mi secuestro. Había anotaciones donde ponía mis gustos en comida, en música, en libros, en películas.

También estaba escrito las marcas de productos de belleza que usaba, abarcando desde el shampo hasta la crema corporal. Estas anotaciones solo hicieran que me sintiera verdaderamente aterrada.

¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Por qué sabia todo de mi?

Era un acosador.

Mis ojos siguieron vagando por las anotaciones mientras mi rostro iva perdiendo el color, cada vez mas pálida. Incluso había anotaciones donde decía la hora en la que mi lámpara de noche se apagaba en mi habitación.

Una de las paginas estaba cubierta por una lista de compras muy extensa, todos artículos femeninos, leía cada una de las cosas que estaban escritas hasta que mi vista se fijo en lo último.

_Compras faltantes_

_Cumbres borrascosas_

_Cereal con chispas de chocolate_

_Ropa interior_

_Pijamas, ropa en general._

_¿Tampones? ¿Toallas?_

_Cepillo de dientes_

Había más anotaciones pero mi pulso temblaba así que deje la libreta en su lugar y seguí husmeando rápidamente por la habitación, buscando una señal, una pista que delatara la identidad de mi secuestrador.

Mire en los cajones del escritorio, donde encontré una cámara digital y la prendí rápidamente.

Las fotos en sí, al principio, no me dieron ninguna pista, eran fotos de paisajes en Forks, estaba la foto de un hermoso prado y algunas fotos más del bosque.

Después de pasar esas fotos mis dedos se movían frenéticos sobre el pequeño botón para cambiar de foto, pero eran las mismas, todas mías.

Yo en el instituto, en educación física, entre clases, en el patio, en el estacionamiento, leyendo apoyada en el tejado de la casa algo que solía hacer por las noches. La ultima foto hiso que frunciera el ceño.

Si la memoria no me fallaba, había sido sacada hace 2 dias. En la foto aparecíamos Alice Rosalie y yo.

Me estremecí. Realmente esperaba que mis amigas se encontraran a salvo.

Caminé hacia una mesita de noche, donde había una lámpara y un sofisticado reproductor de música. En la mesita de noche estaba pegada una foto mía en la que aparecía sonriendo con el uniforme de deporte y las mejillas sonrojadas, lo que me llamo la atención es que estaba doblada a la mitad. La desdoble y pude ver que estaba con Jacob, mi ex novio.

Dejé la foto en su lugar y por el rabillo del ojo vi un objeto plateado. Me acerqué velozmente, aliviada.

Era una computadora portátil.

La abrí rápidamente y presioné el botón de encendido. Mi pie se movía ansioso en el proceso, mientras esperaba que se cargara. Cuando estuvo lista me sorprendí al ver una foto también mía de protector de pantalla.

Enserio el tipo estaba loco.

Di clic en el icono de internet y rápidamente me metí a una pagina oficial de policía de Forks y después a mi correo electrónico, donde comencé a escribir un correo a mi padre, explicándole la situación en la que me encontraba.

Estaba a punto de oprimir la tecla de enviar pero alguien me arrebato la computadora, cerrándola y dejándola sobre el suelo.

Con los ojos como platos miré a mi secuestrador, vestido con unos jeans y una camisa negra, su cabello cobrizo estaba completamente desordenado y la media mascara blanca tapaba su rostro.

El me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pude ver la furia en ellos.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? —dijo con voz contenida.

Yo solo pude mirarlo, sin palabras. El se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros.

—¿Dime que esperabas enviando ese mensaje? ¿Querías un rescate? Lamento decirte que eso será imposible cariño, no saldrás de aquí—dijo dándome una sonrisa burlona.

—Quería comunicarme con mi padre, por si no sabes él es el jefe de policía y para hoy ya se abra dado cuenta de mi desaparición. —lo reté

—Me temo que te equivocas mi amor—sonrió—Tu padre piensa que estas de vacaciones con tus amigas, sabes que Forks es un pueblo chico y las noticias vuelan, escuché rumores y el no deja de decir que te regaló el viaje por tu graduación.

—No, mis amigas no se irían sin mí, se supone que nos veríamos ayer por la noche y nos iríamos juntas, ellas me están buscando, lo sé.

—Te equivocas nuevamente, tus amigas están en la playa con sus bañadores tomando el sol, sin acordarse de ti. —me miró a los ojos—Después de llevarte fueron a tu casa, Renne se fue con Phil a florida, así que les deje una nota donde les explicabas que te llevaron con ellos.

—Eres un maldito acosador—le grite enfurecida mientras el se ponía serio y me tomaba las manos, ya que estaba golpeando su pecho. —¡pervertido, estúpido, ACOSADOR!

El me tomó en brazos y me llevo a la cama, me inmovilizo sobre esta y puso mis manos sobre mi cabeza, donde las ato juntas con los lasos de seda en el barrote de la cabecera. Yo seguí removiéndome diciéndole todas las maldiciones que me venían a la mente mientras el miraba serio, asegurándose en que estaba bien atada sin cortarme la circulación.

—¿Quién te crees tú para secuestrarme, privarme de mi libertad, engañar a mis padres, privarme de mis vacaciones? —le dije furiosa, el me miró a los ojos y los suyos ardieron en furia al escucharme decir lo último.

—Así que eso es lo que te preocupa tanto ¿eh? Que te haiga arruinado tus vacaciones y que no puedas follarte con Jacob ¿verdad? —dijo, igualmente furioso.

—Claro que si, preferiría estar mil veces más ahí que aquí—le grité con lágrimas de furia juntándose en mis ojos.

—¿Prefieres estar con el que conmigo? —preguntó acercando su rostro al mío, sus manos estaban a cada lado de mi cabeza y estaba sentado(sin dejar caer realmente su peso) sobre mi estomago. —¡DIME! ¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo? ¿Por qué no te puedes fijar en mí?

—¡CLARO QUE PREFERIRIA ESTAR CON EL! El no es un maldito acosador, el no me retiene en contra de mi voluntad, el no engaño a mis padres, ¡El es mucho mejor que tú! ¡LOCO! ¡ENFERMO!

—Eso crees ¿no? — preguntó con voz seria—Entonces te demostrare que yo también puedo satisfacerte. —dijo y bajó sobre mi cuerpo, tomó el elástico de mi pijama de seda junto con mi ropa interior y los aventó sobre el escritorio.

Yo lo miré sin dar crédito a sus acciones, completamente desorientada, entonces inclinó su rostro sobre mi intimidad y empezó a lamer de forma rápida en insistente, asiéndome poner los ojos en blanco al sentir el intenso placer envolviéndome. Mis gemidos se alzaban conforme el seguía trabajando en mi. Deseé tener mis manos libres, no para escapar, sino para juntar más su rostro a mí y tocar sus cabellos cobrizos. El mantenía sus manos firmemente tomando mis muslos, que se retorcían por el placer.

Dejé de sentir esa placentera sensación y abrí los ojos desorientada, el me estaba mirando pero rápidamente desvió la vista y hundió un dedo en mi, penetrándome mientras con su lengua acariciaba mi botón de placer. Mis gemidos se intensificaron conforme me sentía cada vez más cerca de explotar. Y por fin sucedió, mis músculos se tensaron completamente con fuerte orgasmo me consumía, dejándome sin fuerzas sobre la cama.

Suspiré completamente satisfecha y abrí los ojos topándome con las esmeraldas de mi secuestrador.

—¿Ahora lo vez?—preguntó con voz suave y agónica, sus ojos ya no eran fieros como antes. Ahora eran tristes y anegados en lagrimas—Yo también puedo hacerte feliz Bella. Yo te amo.

Me dio un tierno beso en los labios y se fue hacia la puerta.

—Te traeré el desayuno—murmuró yéndose.

**Ahora comprenden porque dije que era bipolar ¿verdad? ¿Qué les pareció el cap?**

**¿se merece un review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA.**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**

**-**Creo que necesitas un baño-dijo Edward entrando al baño y abriendo la llave de la tina para que esta comenzara a llenarse. Fruncí el ceño.

**-**¿Estas insinuando que huelo mal?-le pregunté con voz dura. El abrió los ojos como platos.

**-**No no, claro que no-dijo atropelladamente-Es solo que pensé que te gustaría, no has tenido oportunidad de tomar un baño…decente desde que llegaste.

**-**Querrás decir desde que me secuestraste ¿no?-le pregunté irónicamente. El sonrió y me tomó en brazos.

**-**Detalles menores…ya sabes…sin importancia.-dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa.

**Maldito.**

**-**Para mí es importante, además no tienes que cargarme.-protesté removiéndome.

**-**No importa, me gusta tenerte cerca-rebatió.

**-**No era una sugerencia, si no prácticamente una orden-el sonrió-Borra esa sonrisita, sabes que con esa estúpida mascara no engañas a nadie ¿cierto?-el inmediatamente se puso serio, sus ojos verdes me miraron temerosos.

**-**¿Sabes quién soy?.

**-**No, no sé quién eres. Pero puedo hacerme una idea de tu rostro y soy bastante buena dando descripciones. Como el acosador que eres sabrás que mi padre es el jefe de policía...

**-**Algo había escuchado de eso-me cortó.

**-**Déjame hablar, cuando salga de aquí le diré que me tome un retrato hablado. Te encontraran y te llevaran preso, entonces yo estaré ahí para reírme en tu cara.

**-**Entonces creo que eres consciente de que no puedo dejar que agas eso. Entonces tendre que matarte.-dijo muy serio. La sangre pareció congelarse en mis venas- Era un chiste.

Me relajé visiblemente, pero bien sabía yo que eso era ciertamente una posibilidad. A pesar de que este tipo se había portado bien conmigo y me había alimentado mejor de lo que Renne había hecho toda su vida no podía dejar de pensar en esa posibilidad.

Fui secuestrada por un tipo que al parecer me conoce mejor que mi misma ¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar a eso? ¿Cuándo me soltaría? ¿Qué quería realmente de mí?

Bien, el decía que no me aria daño, me lo había asegurado muchas veces. No quería mi dinero, no quería pedir un rescate. ¿Qué más querría de mi?

SEXO.

La respuesta llegó a mí como una puñalada en el estomago. Es cierto que a mi nunca me aterro la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con un extraño. Nunca lo había intentado pero ciertamente me parecía excitante. Claro que una cosa era la mera fantasía y otra muy distinta tener que darla a la fuerza.

La idea de tener sexo con este bipolar a cambio de mi libertad no parecía tan mala.

-Además, tú te lo buscaste por andar husmeando por ahí. Si te hubieras portado bien no te abría amarrado.-dijo mientras me dejaba sentada en un taburete y metía la mano dentro de la tina para probar la temperatura del agua.

-Husmeando, claro husmeando. Creo que tengo derecho de andar HUSMEANDO.-dije mordazmente, el frunció los labios.

-Te quejas demasiado.

-Bueno no tendrías que aguantarme si no me tuvieras aquí en contra de mi voluntad. Pensé que ya sabrías ese hecho.

-Y lo sé, ya sabía cuánto puedes llegar a quejarte.-dijo soltando una risita.

-Eres un acosador.

-Ya me lo habías dicho antes-contestó sin perturbarse.

-Enfermo obsesivo ¿Por qué sabes tantas cosas sobre mi eh?-el me miró de reojo.

-Hablando de eso, en la gaveta de baño están todas tus cosas de aseo. El agua ya esta lista.

-¿Pretendes que tome un baño amordazada?-le espeté enojada-¡No puedo!

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a enjabonarte, lo haría gustoso-sonrió- Ya sabes, enjabonarte la espalda.

-Puedo sola, gracias- gruñí, el parecía estar divirtiéndose. Se acercó y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa.

-DEJA DE DESNUDARME-chillé exasperada mientras el bajaba mis shorts por mis piernas-¡PERVERTIDO!

-No puedes bañarte vestida-contestó como si hablara con una niña pequeña, me sacó las bragas de un tirón y se las guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-¡ENFERMO, SUCIO!

-Calla esa boca venenosa-dijo con una risa-las guardo para echarlas a lavar en privado y que Es…mi madre no las vea.

-Así que vives con tus padres ¿verdad?-dije viendo el momento perfecto para sacarle información que me pudiera revelar su identidad- ¿Y ellos aprueban que me tengas encerrada aquí?

-Mmm…digamos que aprueban mi gusto hacia ti-respondió después de pensarlo un momento.

-Averiguare quien er…-las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta siendo remplazadas por un pequeño chillido al sentir cuando el paso un dedo por los pliegues de mi sexo.

-Perdón, no pude resistirme-dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me pareció irresistible.

-Eres un degenerado-dije mientras el terminaba de desnudarme.

-Un insulto mas y te mostrare que tan degenerado puedo ser-gruñó mientras me dejaba de pie dentro de la tina y se iba hacia el lavamanos.

-Bastardo bipolar-murmuré entre dientes. El rápidamente se giró y me taladro con la mirada.

-Te lo advertí-dijo él mientras comenzaba a quitarse su ropa rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté con voz temblorosa. El se quito los bóxers dejándome ver su miembro sabroso semi-erecto.

-Me bañaré contigo-dijo caminando hacia mi-y te frotare todo ese maravilloso cuerpo.

Trague saliva y mis manos comenzaron a temblar cuando lo tuve frente a mi. El glande de su miembro ya erecto rozó contra mi cadera y yo di un paso hacia atrás chocando contra los azulejos de la pared. El frio del azulejo hiso que pegara un pequeño salto y mis pies al chocar contra el suelo de la tina se resbalaron, haciéndome caer hacia atrás y por un acto reflejo me tome de lo primero que encontré. El trasero de mi secuestrador que calló junto con migo.

Caímos en la tina y el agua se desbordo cayendo hacia el suelo del baño y mojando completamente el tapete que se encontraba ahí. El agua me cubrió completamente y me agarre al cuello del enfermo bipolar para salir a superficie. El rápidamente pazo un brazo por detrás de mi espalda y me ayudo a incorporarme un poco.

Cuando logre novelar mi respiración pude ver al chico mirándome con preocupación, su cabello cobrizo caía mojado y sexy contra su frente cubierta por la máscara blanca, sus labios estaban mojados y apetitosos. Verlos me hiso recordar cómo se habían sentido besando mi clítoris. Apreté mis piernas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con voz entrecortada mientras bajaba la vista y miraba nuestros pechos presionados y mojados.

-Si

-Bien-dijo con un gruñido y bajo la boca hacia mi erecto pezón comenzando a succionarlo.

Solté un pequeño grito de sorpresa y placer al sentir sus labios en mi y llevé mis manos a su cabello para acercarlo más. Una parte de mi mente me decía que debería estar asustada por que él estuviera haciendo estas cosas con migo, pero la idea retorcida no dejaba de parecerme más bien excitante. Ningunos labios habían logrado hacerme sentir así, derretida con solo un contacto.

Aferró una de sus masculinas y juveniles manos en mi cintura y bajo hacia mi cadera para después apretar mi trasero fuertemente. Solté un gemido y comencé a restregarme contra su bulto que se presionaba en mi bajo vientre. El gruñó contra mi pecho y cambio hacia el otro que comenzó a mordisquear suavemente, sin hacerme daño.

Los gemidos de ambos invadían el luminoso baño mientras el agua de la tina caía al suelo por los movimientos que hacíamos. Alzo su rostro y unió sus labios a los míos en un beso completamente hambriento pero a la vez con cuidado y ternura que me dejo completamente aturdida ante mi propia necesidad de mas.

-Te dije que te mostraría que puedo ser mas depravado-murmuro contra mis labios y mordisqueo. Restregó sus caderas contra las mías y gimió.

-Necesito que lo seas mas-dije completamente consumida por el deseo y fuera de mí.

¿Qué era lo que tenia este hombre que me hacia abandonar todas mis normas y llevarlas fuera de mi mente? Llevé mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y tomé su miembro duro como una roca a mi entrada, metí el glande ante su mirada anhelante.

-Edward, hijo. Estamos en casa, dice tu madre que bajes a cenar-dijo la voz ronca de un hombre al otro lado de la puerta. Mi acosador se tensó-¿Por qué tienes tantas cosas de mujer en tu habitación? Sabes que si tu hermana descubre que tocaste tus cosas te sacara los intestinos vivo.

-Ahora bajo papá-dijo con voz ronca y llevo una de sus manos a mi boca para impedir que soltara ruido alguno, en sus ojos pude ver que se disculpaba por ello.

Se separo de mí y me tomo en brazos aun tapándome la boca. El agua y el jabón bajaba por nuestros cuerpos. Su miembro erecto estaba completamente hinchado de necesidad, al igual que mi clítoris. Escuchamos como su padre salía de la habitación y a lo lejos como comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

-Bien, los dos estamos completamente excitados y no podemos quedarnos así-dije con voz desesperada-No me importa quién seas, solo follame.-dije ante su mirada sorprendida.

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, eh estado en un congreso de licenciaturas fuera de mi estado y en el hotel el internet estaba muy limitado. Pero ahora ya estoy en casa.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**¿les gusto?**

**¿Qué creen que dirá nuestro bipolar?**

**¿me dejan un review?**

**Mañana capitulo de adheridos separados**

**Y de que tu cama sea mi hogar.**

**lilit**


End file.
